Farewell, My Muse (KHR Edition)
by VariegatedMosaic
Summary: Collection of fanfic ideas that didn't evolve into a full plot. Lots of Si-OCs and Mary Sues. Written 2012-present. Generally rated T, though chapter ratings are included at the beginning of each. Read at your own risk!
1. 1: Mission Impossible - Ruin to Save

**AN: My muse (if I ever had one to begin with) is dead. Therefore, please read all the terrible ideas I have ever attempted to start. This is a series of Katekyo Hitman Reborn fanfic ideas. Most will probably have Mary Sue SI-OC characters. Honestly, it's a mess, and I will likely be randomly editing as time goes by, so read at your own risk. I don't even remember when I wrote these (maybe around 2012?). I'll be putting my ideas up for other fandoms later.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

 _Title: Mission Impossible - Ruin to Save_

 _Premise: A female SI-OC as Kawahira's (adoptive) sister, named Alex Winters. Sepira and Kawahira were siblings._

 _Rating: T (for language)_

* * *

So, you know how in KHR, there are the Arcobaleno? And how they are all babies protecting a pacifier? Well, somehow, I got to take the full brunt of the curse, when a being named Sepira decided to pluck me from my world and insert it me into the way of the curse. Basically, I became a super-powerful baby, taking the full power of the curse upon myself. I was linked to all of the pacifiers. As long as the pacifiers existed, I would be forever stuck as a baby. Meaning that even if a new generation of Arcobaleno cropped up, I would be stuck as a baby. And if I died, they would all die, and the world would implode.

"Sepira, what have you done?"

I turned to the one who was the one responsible for the whole Arcobaleno mess. "You," I said, glaring at the figure, "your beloved sister left me a message for you. Basically, stop being a fucking dick and get your head out of your ass and find some other way besides using innocent people to maintain the balance of the world. I mean, you could at least explain to the poor souls what is going to happen and what the ramifications of such a deed are."

"And who are you?"

"I'm Alex Winters. And according to Sepira, I'm your new sister. So, hi, nice to meet ya, big bro."

"..."

"..."

"You're crazy."

"Says the one who's been putting a third of the power of the Tri-Ni-Set on innocent humans because the you couldn't figure out another way. Really, bro, you could probably get someone to help find a way to reign in this third of the power because I don't think all those Vindice or whatever peeps are too happy with you. In fact, I think their main objective is to hunt you down and do away with your or something."

"You're not from this world, are you?"

"Of course not. You think I wanted to stay in a world that was on an irreversible course toward imminent doom? Nope. Sepira gave me an out, and I gladly took it."

"But why you?"

At that, I got a bit embarrassed. "Er, well, I might have done some crazy fast praying to her right before I got flattened by a nuclear warhead."

One of the nearby babies decided to speak up. "Why were you nearly flattened by a nuclear warhead?"

"Standard bombing run. I had to go back for my little brother's medicine, which was why I was out topside, anyway. I thought I'd make it, but I guess I didn't."

"What country was making the bombing run?"

I laughed. "Country? It wasn't a country. It was a political faction practicing their bombing maneuvers." Yup, the world had been a pretty bleak place. "But anyway, enough of that." I bit my thumb hard enough to draw blood, and I created what looked like blood-red pills. "Alright, these are for emergency use only. And I'm trusting you not be sadistic douchebags with them. Use them only if you are literally on the verge of dying. Whatever injuries or wounds or condition you have will be transferred to me, and you will be left at 110%. But let me tell you, using more than one once every seven years will cause you to become addicted to blood and flame, so you'll become a vampire-like thing. I will then come hunt and put you down if that happens. And no experimenting on them either. You also don't have to worry about them being stolen or whatever."

"Why are you helping us?"

"Because you deserve to have some help in your life. I know it isn't much, but I'm limited, seeing as how I literally am a baby in this world. After another thirty minutes, I will revert to being the equivalent of a newborn baby in everything but intellect. Yes, I will be able to age, but the moment one of those pills is used, I get to be a baby again."

"You're weak."

I glared the baby who had declared that. A baby with curly sideburns and spiky black hair.

"He's right," agreed a blonde baby. I glared at him as well.

And with all the dignity I could muster, I babbled at them in baby-speak.

"I do not think insulting Alex is the best thing to do. After all, she barely even knows us, and she is trying to help us," Fon pointed out.

I nodded in agreement. After all, I did want to get along with all of them.

"Raising a baby will be very costly. I am leaving," Viper said, and went to leave, but I managed to grab ahold of the cloak and sent up a sorrowful look. And then with full-dose watery puppy-dog eyes and flowers and stuff, I managed to extort money from Viper in the form of a promise that they'd send money to whoever looked after me, and they quickly left afterwards.

"Shouldn't a female raise her? She is a female baby, after all."

And so heads turned to look at Luce and Lal Mirch.

Lal Mirch immediately beat up on Colonello.

Luce just shook her head. "I cannot take her. Alex, is there someone you would like to go with?"

I looked around, then pointed at Reborn, who immediately glared at me.

"You wish to go with Reborn?"

I nodded, babbling happily.

"Baby, you are just asking for death."

But I ended up going with him anyway.

And not even a day later, I found myself in an orphanage. I went to sleep that night, and the next morning, I woke up right next to Reborn. This pattern continued to happen. Reborn got very frustrated. He even tried staying awake all night long, but one blink, and I'd appear.

* * *

 **Oh, and happy belated 2018! ~VM**


	2. 2: Phantoms Don't Do Paperwork

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

* * *

 _Title: Phantoms Don't Do Paperwork_

 _Premise: OP, probably Mary-Sue, female SI-OC named Yukimura Kiyoshi posing as Tsuna's best friend. Kiyoshi is the product of meddling higher powers, human experimentation, and probably some black magic._

 _Rating: T (for language)_

* * *

"YUKIMURA KIYOSHI! PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME!"

It surprised me when I looked up to find my best friend in just his boxers, standing in front of me, his hand outstretched, and a bright orange flame sprouting from his forehead. I stared blankly at him and reflexively stopped a someone - Mochida Kensuke - from laying a hand on my friend. I took off my noise-cancelling headphones currently blasting loud American '80s rock, and looked expectantly at my best friend.

"Sorry, did you say something, Tsunayoshi? I was listening to my music."

Interestingly enough, the flame had disappeared. And then I noticed the small figure standing on the ground, watching the proceedings with interest.

"And who might you be, young sir?" I asked, kneeling to be eye-level with him. I figured I might as well call him 'young sir' since he was wearing a suit and a fedora. I even held out my hand for a handshake.

"I'm Reborn, the world's greatest hitman."

Damn, this kid wasn't lying. And speaking in Italian, to boot.

"Pleasure to meet you, Reborn," I replied in the same language while shaking his small hand. I figured I might as well introduce myself properly. "I'm Yukimura Kiyoshi, and I am currently employed by INTERPOL as a free agent." Flames... Reborn... hitman... It sounded so familiar... "So, Reborn, what is your business in Namimori?"

"What is your business, Yukimura-san?"

I shrugged, not too bothered with having my question answered with a question. "I'm currently employed by Kyo-tan as his secretary and chef. And I'm attending Namimori Middle as a cover. And I usually help Tsunayoshi with whatever. And I do other odd jobs around the place." I then turned to Tsuna, switching back to Japanese easily. "You might want to put some clothes on, though, Tsunayoshi. I'm not sure how you ended up running around in your boxers, but people will talk. And the fact that I'm actually a part of the Disciplinary Committee means-" That got him moving.

* * *

Apparently, Mochida had gone around spreading rumors that Tsuna had made me cry and that I had run away in disgust. I just ended up raising an eyebrow while I looked toward Kurokawa Hana to explain things.

"He's using Kyoko's reaction to describe yours."

Sasagawa Kyoko blushed when I looked at her with my raised eyebrow.

"He just appeared out of nowhere. I got startled and ran off."

Kyoko and Hana then dragged me to watch the Mochida v. Tsuna duel. I wasn't really paying much attention to what Mochida and people were saying, instead listening to my music. I was completely oblivious to the sweatdrops of the people around me.

And then I stopped a tonfa from hitting me in the back of the head. I finally took off my headphones and turned to face the prefect, Hibari Kyouya.

"Kyo-tan, what's the deal?"

"They're fighting over you. You should pay attention, minion."

I smirked. "Hey, want to join in or something? Make it a three-way duel?"

"No."

"Then shoo. Go make sure the ref isn't being unfair or something."

And then I cheered for my friend. "Go, Tsunayoshi! Beat that Mochi-guy's punk ass!"

"Mochi-guy?" Hana asked.

I shrugged. "He reminds me of mochi, you know. Sticky and clingy, requires a beating." I purposefully ignored the sweatdrops this time.

And then Tsuna won by hitting Mochida and pulling out all his hair.

"Yeah! Go Tsunayoshi! You're awesome, my bestest best friend ever!" I yelled loudly. And then the question that had been bugging me made itself known. "Hey, Tsunayoshi, what did you even ask me yesterday. I didn't hear you since I was listening to my music. In fact, why were you even dueling Mochida, anyway?"

That caused nearly the entire gym to facefault and my friends to facepalm and sweatdrop.

"Kiyoshi, why do you think they were dueling?" Hana asked.

"Ummmm, they were dueling over who got to have my bento?"

She just sighed. "Something like that."

"So, who put that up as the prize?"

"Mochida-senpai," someone answered.

"Oh, he did, did he?" I asked absentmindedly. Well, I would need to teach that kid a lesson. What was he thinking, putting my precious bento on the stakes between the two of them? It was MINE. MY PRECIOUS FOOD.

* * *

I walked over to Tsuna's house with him, then went back to the Hibari residence (I swear it was a mansion), and let myself in. I cooked Hibari's dinner, then went off in search of him. I always had to go deliver his food when he was on one of his patrols. And I did my various other things.

I really was one of Interpol's free agents. I basically did what I wanted. Especially since I could make portals to anywhere, and I could teleport. And I could change my age. They couldn't really keep track of me, so they gave me free reign as long as I was helping better society. And agreeing to be their test subject for various things.

On the subject of those tests, well, they're more like experiments. And one of the experiments has made me a bit blood-thirsty in the literal sense. I'm a living example of a vampire, though without the fangs, the aversion to random silver, light, and garlic things, and the sparkles. I can see exceptionally well in the dark, have an exceptional sense of smell, can hear really well, and you get the idea. Hence, Kyoya had deemed me a carnivore. And he helped get me blood pouches from the hospital.

I had tried making blood pops as mentioned in the Harry Potter books, but so far hadn't succeeded. I had even tried to get INTERPOL to try making them, but they refused. They did send a bag of blood every week, though, so I was satisfied. I mean, it was their fault that I got a taste for blood, so I felt that they should feed me.

Selfish? Well, if you'd gone through some of the things I'd been through, you would probably feel a need for self-entitlement. At least I wasn't planning for world domination with the abilities I had. I was fine with being a middle school student. And Tsunayoshi really was my bestest best friend. I mean, really, for all his faults, that kid was a saint.

* * *

I woke up on the weekend in a cold sweat. Damn, how did I manage to land myself in a fictional world? No wonder things like vamipirism and intelligent babies and flames on people's heads existed here.

"Ciaossu."

I looked up from my desk to my window where I found a familiar fedora-wearing baby.

"Yo, Reborn. Did you need something?"

I watched, interestedly, as he hopped onto my desk.

"There are no records of you in INTERPOL's database."

I nodded. "Of course. But that is no fault of mine. For some reason, any records of me placed in the vicinity of any technology seems to vanish. When I suggested that they use natural charcoal and parchment, well, surprise surprise, a record of me stayed intact. They decided that it was too much trouble to deal with that, especially storing it in a random area in the middle of a forest, so they just keep the bare minimum under a false name." I'd come up with the idea that my guardian angel or whatever didn't want my existence to be spread or something. There were times when certain INTERPOL agents I came in contact with me wouldn't ever recall meeting or knowing about me. It was later found out that those certain individuals were spies. "If you ask me questions, then I shall try to answer them. If I don't feel like answering your question, I won't. And please don't give me those stupid yes/no questions that back me into a corner."

"How old are you?"

"I'm not sure. I was born on January 25, but the year? If you want the original date of my birth, it was 1990."

"How long have you been living in Namimori?"

"16 years."

"How long have you been working for INTERPOL?"

"With, not for. Ever since it was founded. I'm not too sure on when that was." Bastards had tried putting me to sleep for random amounts of years. I had fought off the drugs faster and faster every time. They had also really messed with my metabolism and sleeping patterns. I didn't have to sleep. I could go years without sleep and function just as normally as other people. But I hadn't let Kyoya know that. If he did, he would have me out patrolling at all hours of the night. No, I liked being able to sleep, even if I didn't need it. Made time go by faster.

It was a while later when I heard 'Vongola' and 'Decimo' and 'Tsuna' in the same sentence.

"Wait, wait, wait. You mean that Tsunayoshi, as in my best friend, is a descendant of that idiot Giotto? The one who kept thinking I was a guy?" I asked Reborn. "The blonde one who didn't remember his best friend's birthday, even when it was the same as his?" And then I sensed Reborn's frustration. "Sorry, shutting up now."

So, I guess Giotto had managed to create his vigilante group. He had been an interesting kid, even with all his faults. Like the fact that he could barely talk to a girl besides me. But then again, he never saw me as a female...

"...so you will not be interfering by, say, alerting INTERPOL of the going-ons here, will you?"

"Reborn, you really don't have to worry about me telling them about anything going on with Giotto's descendants and such. Really. And here I was wondering why some of the people around here look like his little groupies. I only deal with world-wide terror and crap. Well, and small stuff like serial killers and stuff. And I work on my own, anyway." Besides, I got the feeling that even if I were to tell that their memories would be wiped anyway. "And Tsunayoshi's my bestie. I wouldn't sell him out for something so small as this." And he might be able to change the mafia. It wouldn't hurt to be eternally hopeful about that, right?

* * *

 **Cringe. ~VM**


	3. 3: Rescue Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

 _Title: Rescue Me_

 _Premise: A female OC, named Midori, who moves to Namimori at the age of 12, and basically takes on the role of Tsuna's older sibling despite her own family's troubles._

 _Rating: T (for mentions of death)_

* * *

It was yet another day in the life. We had just moved to a place called Namimori, Japan, and while my dad was off at work, my sister had just come home from getting a haircut that had sparked a shouting match with my mom. For an eight-year-old, my sister was quite the hot-headed and rebellious child. I sighed, unable to take the ridiculously loud high-pitched voices anymore and quickly grabbed my bag, my shoes, and headed out the door. I sprinted the first few blocks away from the house.

I had an extremely dysfunctional family.

Ever since my younger brother had died in snowboarding accident, my dad had become withdrawn, drowning himself in work. My sister had acted out. My mother had random mood swings. And I had been stuck in the middle, trying to mediate. I really missed my brother. You see, my mother had been somewhat of a Tiger Mom, telling us to do our best in school, do our piano practice, the stereotypical Asian mom, though Dad was Caucasian, not that I was entirely sure what kind of ancestry he had. Anyway, Mom hadn't wanted to come to Japan, but my dad and my sister had insisted, and they had managed to persuade Mom.

And so, here I was, wandering around the streets of Namimori. Tomorrow, I would be starting my online schooling. I was 12, but I was doing high-school level courses. And I was trying to improve my Japanese. And so, as I was walking around, I was met with the sight of a small boy running in fear from a small dog. A very small dog, like, smaller than a Chihuahua. And then the boy tripped, and he was scrabbling to get away from the dog. I sighed and decided to help out, picking up the boy and grabbing the dog's leash. I had just nearly finished my growth spurt and stood at an impressive 5'8", overshadowing my mom's 5'2". And I was even with my dad's height. It just made me wonder where I had gotten the tall genes from. I had my mom's Asian looks, though with my dad's coloring, meaning that I had nicely tanned skin, blonde hair, and green eyes. My brother had had Dad's Caucasian looks, though with black hair and brown eyes, like my sister. Actually, my sister looked the most Asian, almost like my mom's mini-clone or something.

But anyway, this boy that I held really was small. I just carried him over to a nearby bench and set him on it, tying the dog's leash around a lamppost, and then I took off my bag and dug out the various first-aid supplies that I had and started cleaning the boy up. I also gave him some baby wipes to wipe his face with. Really, the benefits of being an eldest child. I had taken care of my baby sister when I was four, having helped feed her, change her diapers, bathe her, change her clothes, everything. And my brother had been quite the klutz, and I had always been fixing him up. And he had been a shorty.

"T-thank you, nii-san."

I blinked a bit. 'Nii-san'? Wasn't that older brother?

"Nee-san," I corrected. "I'm a girl." The boy looked so horrified that I quickly said, "But you can call me nii-san if you want. Midori-nii-san. Or nii-chan." Yup, I had chosen to change my name when I came to Japan, because Viridisabelle was ridiculous, even in English. I'd decided to go with the simple Midori. "And what's your name?"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi," he managed to stutter out.

"Well, Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun, do you think you can help me take the puppy back to his home?" And so we set off, with me holding the puppy and the little boy walking beside me.

* * *

I had my own laptop to do my online classes on, so, the next morning, I got up early, packed my backpack, and then headed out to go walk my new friend to school. My sister had to stay at home, since my mom didn't trust her not to fool around on the internet instead of studying. After I had walked Tsuna to his school, I headed over to a library, where I used the free wi-fi to do some of my classes. Then, I went to a cafe where I had lunch, then proceeded to do the rest of the day's lessons there, using their free wi-fi. And then I went back to the school to walk Tsuna home. Tsuna's little yearmates all looked at me in a bit of awe at my height.

* * *

And so, it became a daily routine. I would accompany the nine-year-old to and from school. And sometimes, I'd bring my sister along. And we were happy. And so life went on, and I graduated high school. I was sixteen, and I would be doing an online college due to financial issues. Both my parents had passed away when I was 14, my dad from overworking himself, my mom from suicide. Although I got legal custody of my sister, Sawada Nana deemed herself our adoptive mother. My sister was extremely bitter about everything, and she lashed out at me. I got a couple part-time jobs, and I was trying my best to support the both of us. She was going to start at Namimori Middle as a first-year with Tsuna. We lived in a tiny one-bedroom house, and I let my sister have the bedroom. And she'd always scream, yell, and insult me about me being too boyish or something. Or she'd ignore me. But I still tried to support her. She'd say that I should have died instead of our dad, our mom, our brother. She'd be perfectly civil to everyone else. I was just as lost as she was. And I began to doubt myself.

* * *

And then my sister got involved in a gang. And I wasn't around enough to see it, so I was devastated when I found out that she was in a hospital. I hadn't known anything was wrong, seeing as how she had gotten happier, and I thought she had made friends. But no, she was now in a coma in the hospital, and I blamed myself.

* * *

I was sitting next to my sister's bed, trying to do some of my homework. And then, I jumped when I heard a voice behind me.

"Do you want revenge?"

I turned to find the baby, Reborn, Tsuna's small tutor, standing behind me.

I laughed, a truly bitter and ugly sound, even to my own ears. "Revenge? On myself? Oh, trust me, I would if I could."

"And if it hadn't been your fault? Would you still want revenge?"

"No. Revenge isn't something I'm capable of."

"She may never wake up."

"I hope that isn't the case. Because I've already lost too much to self-destructive tendencies."

* * *

"Reborn, I'm worried about Midori-nii. It feels like she's dying instead of her sister. Even Mom noticed, and she usually doesn't notice much- Ow!"

"Respect your elders, Dame-Tsuna."

But Reborn was worried as well. Because Angelo Midori, when had first met her, had had a Sky Flame stronger than any he had even felt, including Luce, even though it had been locked behind stronger seals than those found on Tsunayoshi. And now, that flame was gaining a dark and potent shadow. If Angelo Midori's will to live broke, then the backlash of her flame dying could be catastrophic. And if her resolve broke, then she could become twisted and just as horrifiying as the Vindice, possibly even more.

* * *

And a couple weeks later, my sister died. She had lost her will to live, it seemed. She flatlined, and I had practically flown to the hospital with how fast I was running. My sister had left. When I cried myself to sleep, she visited me in a dream, saying that it hadn't been my fault, and she was sorry for having lashed out at me. I didn't blame her. And so I organized my last family member's funeral.

* * *

 **Whew, poor Midori. And no, she's not an SI-OC. She's just really smart and mature for her age. ~VM**


	4. 4: Does the Night Taste Bitter to You?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

 _Title: Does the Night Taste Bitter to You?_

 _Premise: Female SI-OC who wants to try to live her life to its fullest, but at the same time is tired of living, having already lived a life previously. As the daughter of some influential family, she becomes engaged to Giotto._

 _Rating: K_

* * *

"I'm getting married?"  
"Yes. And there will be no arguments."  
I stared, speechless, as my parents left the room.

"Welcome to the Vongola Mansion."  
It was huge. Absolutely enormous. Not even including all of the land surrounding the mansion, the building itself looked massive. I wondered how many people it took to clean the whole place.  
"If you would follow me, Lady Amoretto."

"Good afternoon, my Lady. I am Giotto Vongola, your fiance."  
I tried to smile at the regal young man who'd bowed in greeting. "It's nice to meet you, Sir Vongola. Please feel free to call me Night. Apologies for the trouble and headaches I will cause you in the future."  
"Do you cause many?" he asked, looking confused, but still looking as elegant as before.  
I gave a bitter grin. "Everyone I have so far met has said I do."

Of Giotto's Guardians, I met Lampo first.  
His green hair was interesting, and he had the standard noble attitude, which annoyed me. "I like your hair, but you are annoying."

* * *

 **Did I mention? She's also socially awkward. ~VM**


End file.
